Therapy Sessions or Dates?
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: Mort has a therapist things wrong...rated t for safety and mild violence!
1. Remember Me?

_**Author's Note: This is a story about Mort Rainey and his therapist…not some boring story like it sounds it's actually a romance/horror. Ok, well I'm going to give you some advice. Watch out for where somebody starts talking and stops, I add things to the sentences that Mort thinks but does not say. OK? Ready Set Read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my assumptions and Doctor Melissa Anthony of physiology. **_

**Therapy **

(Mort's Point of View!)

I saved my work on my lap-top disgruntled that my work had been stopped by the worst writer's block I've had in months. A knock on the door had driven me out of all of my thoughts.

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran my tongue over my braces once to clean them and straightened my shirt.

"Hello. Can I help you?" I asked the woman in front of me. She looked to be in her about 20s, she had brown curly hair that rode past her shoulders in the slightest of ways. She looked up from the floor to stare me in the eyes, her eyes were blue and she had a few freckles on her cheeks, and her lips were a shiny pink from her lip gloss.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a Mort Rainey is he here?" She asked nicely.

"I'm him but if you're here to interview 'm going to asked you to exit my property." She looked shocked but she smiled none the less.

"No Mister Rainey you misunderstood me. I'm Melissa Anthony." She said. I nodded.

"Do you mind if I come in?" She pressed.

"What are you here for?"

"How silly of me. I'm Doctor Melissa Anthony the therapist that you called over from a few towns over do you remember calling me?" Her brow furrowed.

"Oh, sorry I must have lost track of time. Yeah I remember calling you please come in." I opened the door wider for her. I was confused at first because her secretary had called her 'Doctor Anthony' and I had obviously thought she was a he.

"So would you like something to drink? You can take a seat right there." I pointed to the couch.

"Oh, uh thanks yeah sure I'll take something what do you have, Mister Rainey?"

"Please call me Mort. I've got lemonade, mountain dew, coke, and of course if you don't mind drinking on the job Jack Daniel's." We both laughed and she answered.

"I'll take lemonade please." So I poured her a glass and grabbed myself a mountain dew as I sat next to her.

"Thanks well what do you need to talk about?" She started of in the same sweet voice as before.

"Well I've got this problem but I'm going to ask you not to reference me to a mental institution." She giggled but nodded.

"Ok." She agreed.

"I've got a split personality." She nodded.

"Oh, well Mort." She emphasized my name.

"I've got a few questions to ask you before we go any further."

"Ok, no problem Doctor Anthony."

"Please call me Melisa."

"Ok, Melissa." Her name rolled of my tongue and I said it a few more times in my head just to hear it.

"Do you remember what happens when this 'spilt personality' takes over?"

"No, I have no recollection of what goes on what so ever when Shooter takes over most of the time but there are some times when I'm fighting with him and some times he wins and takes over my body but lately, since I lade off of the alcohol I've been able to beat him." I answered confidently.

"Ok, you called him…" she questioned before I nodded.

"You called him Shooter?"

"Well yeah that's what he calls himself when I'm not…me." She nodded.

"Can you describe what you see of him or do you not see him?"

"Oh no. I've seen him. He has black hair going gray. He wears this weird bowler's hat. And claims he's from Mississippi." She nodded.

"I see. Now do you ever talk to yourself or is it always in his voice?" She questioned further as she took another drink. I sincerely thought about this for a second.

"Well at first I heard only my voice and I would argue with myself but one day I woke up and a man called John Shooter claimed that I stole his story."  
"Your story?" She asked in such a confused voice that she could have passed for a small child.

"Well yeah, I'm an author you see." I stood up and grabbed my latest book off of the coffee table. She flipped it over and looked at the back cover.

"My sister told me about this book! She said she loved it, we're both into horror." She explained.

"Well consider that your personal copy." She grinned at me.

"Oh. I couldn't." She said glancing at me. I nodded and she smiled.

"Thanks, so what happened after he claimed you plagiarized Every Body Drops the Dime?"

"Well he kept coming back and threatened to kill the people I loved, soon I would be arguing with him, and hear his voice instead of mine." I felt a tingling in my head.

"That's right pilgrim, you hear from me."

"Mr. Rainey?" Her voice was calling me.

"Shooter stay out of this." I yelled. Melissa looked terrified, she grabbed my hand.

"Mort Rainey look at me!" I felt my head snap the other way away from her with out my concern.

"She's perty Mister Rainey, like Amy."

"Who's Amy, Mort?"

"Mort!" Melissa yelled when I felt my head hit the couch and every thing go black.

♥ (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) ♥

"Mort, are you ok?" A woman's hand touched the side of my face.

"Melissa?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my head. My head ache was worse than ever as I sat up so I laid back down on my couch again.

"Yeah it's me." She said in a faltering voice. I nodded.

"Well, now you are an acquaintance with John Shooter." I said sarcastically. She smiled sympathetically.

"Thank god you laid of off the Jack Daniel's." I chuckled softly as she did the same.

"Ok, do you want to stop for today, Mort? Give your head a break?" I thought about this question, I hadn't had company in a long time, and she was really nice, and pretty.

"No, I'll be fine. Let's just try to make some progress." She smiled appreciatively.

"Ok, well. Er. Um. Who's Amy?" Awkward. I glanced up to the robe hanging off my chair in my work area.

"She's my ex-wife. She ran off with a man and they haven't been heard from in some time. Some people in this town think I got jealous and killed them," I explained slowly, "But I didn't." Shooter did.

"I see, are you sure Shooter didn't Mort?" I looked up and her eyes bore deep into mine.

"Yeah, I'm sure I would have found evidence." Liar!

"I looked every where for any sign of them hear at all and well as you know I found nothing, or I would be taken into immense care immediately." She smiled acceptingly and her hand brushed against mine. I tried to keep my eye brows from rising but I knew I had failed horribly.

(Melissa's Point of View!)

My hand found Mort's hand in a comfortingly way and his eye brows rose as he looked at me. I squeezed his hand then let go, grabbing my purse. He looked confused and I smiled.

"I've got a lunch date with my sister, Mort." He nodded in an almost sad way.

"Ok, have fun when do you think you'll be back?"

"Well I'm free tomorrow afternoon at around…12." He smiled and helped me to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem, Mister Rainey." I was thinking about the money he owed me but realized he didn't need to, it was more like a date then a business meeting, and I got the book!

"How much do I owe you Doctor Anthony?" He matched my business tone.

"A book, and now that I have that we're squared." He smiled warmly and gave me a small hug before letting me out.

♥ (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) ♥

I walked to my car and opened the door when Mort came running out of his house.

"Melissa!" I stepped out of my car and swung the door opened and closed between my fingers a few times.

"Yeah?" He stepped up to me so that the car door was in between us.

"I was wondering if after lunch if you wanted to…" he cleared his throat, "come over for dinner?" His voice was so hopeful that I giggled.

"Sure Mort I'd love to." Love to?

"Ok, great. 7 ok with you?" I nodded.

"See you tonight Mort." He was a bright red but I just climbed into my car and waved to him as he walked to his house. As I drove away I saw him standing on his porch watching my car disappear into the distance.

_What am I thinking? _

_He's hot._

_But he's a patient!_

_So, you like him that's not a crime._

_And he has a split personality._

_He's getting help for it._

_But he still has it._

I turned the car into the diner I'm meeting my sister at.

_Who am I talking to?_

_**So what do you guys think? Yeah, I know I really need to update my other stories but I had this great idea and you writers know what happens as soon as you get an idea you don't want to forget it so you write it as soon as possible! Well review and I'll update faster!**_


	2. Moms

_**Author's Note: This is a story about Mort Rainey and his therapist…not some boring story like it sounds it's actually a romance/horror. Ok, well I'm going to give you some advice. Watch out for where somebody starts talking and stops, I add things to the sentences that Mort thinks but does not say. OK? Ready Set Read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my assumptions and Doctor Melissa Anthony of physiology. **_

**Therapy **

(Mort's Point of View)

Once again I opened my door and Melissa stood there looking gorgeous. She wore a black mini skirt with a white blouse under a pink vest-like tank top. She smiled at me.

"Sorry I'm late." She said shyly, was that shyly or was she nervous about being alone with me again?

"No problem, come on in." She smiled and dropped her purse on the couch.

"It's smells delicious what is it?"

"Spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread." She laughed bemused and took a seat down at the table after I pulled her chair out for her. I sat down across from her and started to eat. For a few awkward moments the only sounds in my empty cabin were the sounds of our forks hitting the plates and us putting our drinks down on the mahogany table. Finally I decided I didn't want to spend the entire evening in silence.

"So Melissa when did you start in psychology?" She smiled and nodded and chewed before she answered.

"I started as soon as I left college when I was nineteen and that was four years ago." I nodded appreciatively.

"And you with writing, Mort?"

"Oh well, I never went to college, I started writing in high school and a teacher suggested one of my short stories to an editor but as soon as it was edited I dropped out. So I finally got it put in a different magazine about 3 months later but, I got it in." She nodded.

"Well, Mort, I don't really know that much about you so let's go back and forth and ask each other questions." I looked at her and suppressed a laugh.

"Ok, I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Green, and your's?"

"Purple. Have you ever had any pets?"

"_Another fan? I buried my dog!" I yelled to the body guard._

"Yeah a dog. You?"

"What was his name?"

"I don't remember, I was only a kid."

_Liar._

_It doesn't matter as soon as she finds out you're a nut you'll be alone again._

"Oh. I used to have a cat but she got hit by a car."

"I'm sorry."

"That's fine. So what's your favorite food?"

"Corn."

"I like bacon."

_That was Amy's favorite food._

"Cool, so do you live in an apartment, Melissa?"

"Yeah, actually I do." I nodded and chewed my food when my phone rang.

"Hold on a second ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"Sorry."

"No problem." I smiled as I went into the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Amy there?"

"Excuse me?"

"Amy, Amy Rainey."

"No she doesn't live here any more."

"Mort, Mort is that you?"

"Yeah…who is this?"

"Amy's mom."

_Dear god! Not this again._

"Mrs. Limpstin," I started.

"Miss! Miss Limpstin."

"Right, Miss Limpstin. Amy and her boyfriend Ted are on vacation in Australia." I lied, her heart and stability can't take it.

"Oh, boyfriend isn't you two married?" Crazy old lady and non-proper language. I held my tongue on correcting her.

"Yes, but I found her and him together. Miss Limpstin I'm in the middle of a business meeting do you mind if I go?"

"Business meeting at this time of night, well I guess so,"

"Thanks bye." I hung up the phone. As I walked back to the table Melissa looked very, very, hurt.

♥ (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) ♥

"Who was that?"

"My ex's mom."

"Ex? Or wife on vacation?" Her eyes swam with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Ex. Her mom is in a mental hospital for short memory loss."

"Is that so, why didn't you tell her you were divorced?"

"It would be so long and I wanted to get back to you."

"Why did the two of you get a divorce anyway? Tell me the truth Morton Rainey." I haven't been called that since Amy was mad at me for ripping her robe.

"Well, fine. I caught Amy and Ted at a motel," she nodded, "you know caught them."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I caught them and I held an empty gun, I just wanted to scare them! An empty gun to their faces and the look on her face. She looked sad and scared but guilty, so I started writing that book, well why don't you just read it, it's pretty much the same story as that."

"Mort, you can tell me."

"I haven't told anybody, Melissa. In fact, Shooter told me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was my body with another man's mind."

"Scuse me?"

"Shooter did it."

"Did what Mort?" I heard a New York accent run through her voice, in the slightest way.

"Why did you move out of New York?"

"What?"

"New York, why did you move out?" Her face contorted from confusion to pure rage.

"Don't side track me!"

"Tell me!" I stood up and yelled clutching the table. Her mouth opened into a small 'o' and her eye brows rose.

"I'm going to go." She said moving to grab her bag.

"Melissa, please don't go."

"Mort! Look at yourself. You just lied to your ex-mother in law, told me you wrote a story about your divorce and it ends in a murder, and to top it all off you've got a split personality. Oh and might I just add that I'm you're therapist and we're sitting here eating dinner on a date!" Her voice faltered and she tried to walk away again but I grabbed her arm I looked into her eyes and I felt her shiver when my thumb ran up her upper arm.

"I'm sorry." She broke eye contact with me and she tried to turn around and I finally let her go.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Melissa." She did something and when she turned around she sat back down at the table. I looked and realized that she had put her purse on my window sill.

"Mort, I'll read the book as soon as I can, let's just get through tonight without bighting each other's heads off, ok?" I nodded.

♥ (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) ♥

(Mort's Point of View!)

"Thanks so much for the dinner Mort." Melissa said to me as I walked her out to the car.

"Did you like the movie?"

"Yeah, Pulp Fiction has always been one of my favorites." I laughed and opened her car door for her.

"I'm glad you didn't leave earlier I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." She smiled and I leaned into her holding the side of her face. She was blushing as she leaned in. When our lips touched I immediately asked for entrance into her mouth but she pulled away after a few seconds of my tongue trying to persuade her.

"Night Mort."

"Good night Melissa." I felt myself turn a bright red as she climbed into her car and I waved to her as she pulled away.

♥ (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) ♥

(Melissa's Point of View!)

I drove off feeling slightly over whelmed. He had finally realized I just wanted a calm night so we ended up watching a movie. I sat on one side of the couch and he sat on the other side of the couch. He had a couch-blanket wrapped around him and half way through the movie I had to snuggle up to him. We both laughed and cringed at the exact same times and some how I found myself being kissed. Sure, I was playing hard to get and now I realized I have good reason.

The sound of my car starting up made me jump, the goose bumps on my skin made me laugh at how foolish I was acting. I pulled into my apartment building parking lot and walked up the stairs instead of the elevator for a change. A fight on the first date and I didn't walk out, weird. I smiled at the old lady who lives in the next room over and walked down the hall towards the laundry mat, still bewildered in why she gave me a look of disgust. I walked in and waved to Jessica the woman that always bought snacks out of the vending machine.

"Hey Jess!" She's only two years younger than me which makes her 21.

"Hey, Melissa. What's up with old lady Harris? She gave you a weird look before she left." Always count on Jess to catch stuff like that.

"I don't know, I realized the same thing. Hey guess who I met." Mort! Jess is a big reader of Mort's work.

"Jessica Simpson? If you did you totally got to get me in with her!" I laughed after I wiped the confused look off of my face.

"Guess again."

"Um…All American Rejects?"

"Who?"

"Never mind." I really must be behind in all these teenager stuff.

"Mort Rainey!" I almost squealed.

"No way! He is like so totally hot!" Her cool posture of leaning on the vending machine totally forgotten, she jumped up and down.

"I know!"

"Is he single?"

_Awkward._

_How do I explain this?_

"Well I just got back from a dinner with him so I highly doubt it."

"OMG! No way, you're kidding? Oh my god, you're not kidding!" She giggled.

"That's why you're shirts all messed up?"

"What? No!" I joined in her laughter.

"I'm just kidding. So are you serious? You really met Mort Rainey?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So what's he like?" She asked.

"Un-like you Jess, _I_ am a grown up whom doesn't gossip…in the open public! Come back to my place after I finish my laundry." We both laughed some more.

"Ok, deal." She smiled as I started to fold my clothes.

"Who are we kidding I'll do this back at my place let's go!" I yelled grabbing my clothes and heading towards the door. I could tell she was following from the clicking sound of her high-heeled black leather boots hitting the floor.

When I finally opened the door to my apartment I turned around and she wasn't there. I heard a scream and raced back out into the hallway. I slid to a stop and saw her looking over the railing.

"Look! It's him!" She yelled, which made the man standing on the ground below us look up. My breath caught in my throat when he smiled at me.

"Hey, Melissa." I found myself blushing.

"Hi…Mort."   
"HI MORT!" Jess practically hollered.

"Oh sorry. Mort this is my neighbor Jessica and Jess this is my friend Mort."

_Friend?_

"Friend? I thought you said you just got back from his place as in a date?" Mort turned tomato red and I felt my neck all the way to my ears turn the same red.

"Well I did I just, wait a second. Mort, what are you doing here?" I looked in his hand and saw my black, long, coat. It was my favorite because it has big buttons on it.

"You left this on my couch." Jessica made an 'aw' sound but I stepped on her toes and she shut up.

"Thanks, do you want to bring it up?" He looked a time for a second before responding.

"Sure, why not right?" So five minutes later Mort was sitting on a chair across from me and next to Jess's chair.

"So…" I started. Mort looked uncomfortable.

"Melissa are you going to do you're laundry?" My blood pressure was rising every time Jess spook.

"Um. I'll do it later." Jess held up a pair of my underwear and I jumped up.

"Who wants some hot-chocolate? I want some hot chocolate! Anybody else? Jess, could I speak with you in the kitchen?" I gestured frantically for her to drop it when Mort stood up.

"I better be going. I brought you you're sweater I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I nodded.

"Thanks Mort and I'm sorry about uh Jess." I said as I hugged him and we walked out to the hall way.

"No problem."

"Ok, but uh really thanks."

"I said it's no problem, little lady." I looked at him weirdly.

"What's with the accent, Mort?"

"I ain't Mort, I'm John Shooter."

"What?"

"How about I tell you what I want ye to know and know one gets hurt, ok pilgrim?"

"I…uh…sure." I said backing into my door and grabbing the handle.

"Mort, please listen to me." He smirked a true smirk that could have scared anyone away.

"I told you Missus I ain't Mr. Rainey." I restrained myself from screaming.

"Please I'll see you tomorrow." I said gesturing him to walk away.

"I think you should let me in little lady, people are starting to stare." I looked down the hall and saw Miss Harris giving me a dirty look because of how close we were standing, so I opened the door and allowed him in.

"Jess, it's time for you to go." Jess looked about to complain but Mort stepped forward.

"The missus and I are going to be busy talking and whatnot but it's time for you to go."

"Oh…ok..Bye. See ya Mort." She giggled rushing out of the door smiling like a kid with candy. I sat on the counter furthest from him.

"We can take care of this like adults, John. What do you want?"

"John? Nobody ever calls me John it's always Shooter." I suppressed a smile and was pretty satisfied that he was talking civilized.

"So, Missus Anthony I think you knows what I want."

"Scuse me?"

"I want you to stop seeing Mr. Rainey for counseling."

"Why? Don't you want him to be healthy and happy?" I questioned backing myself up so I could slide off the other side and grab a knife.

"I surely want him to be happy but if he's healthy, darling I'm not." He was taking steps towards me.

"John. Just calm down." He was growing closer and looking more menacing with every step. I slid off the back and grabbed my kitchen knife.

"Take a step back!" I yelled. He put his hands up to signal defeat. I wanted to call the police but I couldn't, they would take Mort in. So I smiled.

"Talk!" I yelled hoping he would explain his case.

"I'm just warning you Missus, I have a weapon too"

"What?" He pulled a hand gun out of his jacket and I backed up against the wall. A gun against a knife who do you think will win? I ran up to him and realized that I didn't have much time to work.

"Mort! Mort! Listen to me!" I yelled in his face but to my surprise he grabbed the knife and dropped the gun.

"Mort!" I yelled again.

"Why do all the ladies think that I'm Mister Rainey and that screaming his name is going to help them?" He brought the knife down and scraped some skin off of my upper arm. Warm red blood stained my white shirt.

"MORT!" I yelled in pain. I backed farther towards the wall.

"I told you missus that isn't helping you much. You know you're really purty." He grabbed my hair and attempted to cut it off, he only managed to cut a few inches off but I kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face before he could do any more damage. I ran to the other side of the room and grabbed a lamp and hit him on the back of the head. He crumbled to the floor hopelessly. The police were the least of my problems now.

♥ (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) ♥

(Mort's Point of View!)

I touched the back of my head and felt a sore spot. I opened my eyes and a bright smile greeted my eyes. I closed my eyes trying to readjust to the light and opened my eyes again. Melissa's arm was strewn lazily across my chest, her knees were on the floor and she was leaning against the couch, which is where I'm sitting.

"Oh, thank god, you're alive." She said. I sat up and my hand roamed the couch for my glasses.

"Have you seen…?" She cut me off by placing my glasses on my head.

"Thanks." She nodded nervously.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" So over the next hour she explained to me what I did, what Shooter did, and most importantly what she did.

"I'm so sorry."

"I can't really say that's it fine because well I'm probably going to bare some scars but I'm not going to authorities." I looked at her and she smiled a weak smile at me but I could see in her eyes there was sadness beyond belief.

"What's wrong?" I asked her not realizing that my hand was playing with her silky locks.

"Mort, do you find it weird that I'm attracted to you?" How am I supposed to answer that?

"That's not what I mean! I mean like with Shooter and all…" She trailed off defensively.

"I know what you mean, and no. I think it's perfectly normal to like one of your patients." I finished slowly.

♥ (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) ♥

(Melissa's Point of View!)

He leaned in slowly and so did I. Our lips had barley touched when there was a knock at the door and Jess came striding in.

"Hey Melissa! Mr. Rainey you decided to spend the night?" She said and saw how red we were both in the faces and laughed.

"Was I interrupting something?" We both shook our heads a little too quickly for her liking.

"I see. Well Melissa I wanted to check on you I heard you screaming a while ago."

"Why didn't you come then?"

"I didn't want to walk in on anything." Mort's face went beat red.

"Thanks Jess for your concern but I'm fine so you can go." I said.

"No that's fine, unless you all want me to go?" She wiggled her eyebrow stupidly.

"Get out you ignorant, nosy, neighbor!" Mort grinned a little as I pushed her out o the room.

"Interrupting things?" we both laughed all too calmly for how we were feeling, if he felt the same as I did.

"I, um, so…"I started off awkwardly.

"


	3. Oops!

_**Author's Note: This is a story about Mort Rainey and his therapist…not some boring story like it sounds it's actually a romance/horror. Ok, well I'm going to give you some advice. Watch out for where somebody starts talking and stops, I add things to the sentences that Mort thinks but does not say. OK? Ready Set Read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my assumptions and Doctor Melissa Anthony of psychology. **_

**Therapy **

(Mort's Point of View)

I woke up about an hour ago and yet I sat on the couch again still thinking about what Shooter did tonight, he attacked Melissa. It was quite odd, he didn't even tell me he was going to take over usually it was some odd phrase telling me I shouldn't have stuck my nose in somebody's business or that person is going to pay for being around me but he had just taken over, I felt the usual spine tingling sensation that I was dipped into a bucket of ice water then I felt very drowsy the I totally blacked out. The telephone rang and I sat up on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Mort! Thank god you answered!"

"Melissa? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Mort can you come get me?"

"Yeah Melissa. Where are you?"

"I got into a car crash on my way home from a patient's house last night. I'm on that little street that connects to the sheriff's house." Everyone in town knows where the sheriff lives because of the tiny size of the town.

"Ok, I'll be right there." I hung up grabbed my robe and jumped into the car. For some odd reason I felt like I was in slow motion even though I knew I was running as fast as I could and I was actually going the right speed my mind seemed to be playing tricks on me. I practically broke the gears as I switched into drive.

♥ (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) ♥

"Melissa?"

"Yeah! Get me out of the car!" Her green pick up crush seemed to have smashed itself together in the accident. The rode was usually empty but tonight there was an equally smashed car behind her. She was…crying. Crying? Melissa Anthony was crying because her car was totaled? I didn't think she was the kind of person to like cars that much I could always be wrong….

"Mort! Come on please get me out of this godforsaken car!" She yelled at me through her tears.

"Sorry, yeah let me get you out of there." I reached in through the car window on the passenger's side and pulled her out without much difficulty. It was as if I had done that before.

"Mort, why didn't you just pull me out the other side?"

"I'll show you when you can stand. Are your legs ok?" I bent down and pushed on her knees lightly hoping that she wouldn't yell out or anything odd.

"No I'm fine just a little shaky." She was still crying.

"What's wrong? I can get your car fixed if you're afraid you can't…" I tried to help her. She threw her arms around my neck and continued to cry into my shoulder. I rubbed her back up in down for a few minutes as she was still in that position when a man climbed out of the car behind us.

"If ye hadn't stopped in the middle of the street you wouldn't have to be in your boyfriends arms right now.

"Hey stay out of this!" I said.

"Well I would but I was the second one in this conversation buddy!"

"Meaning?"

"You weren't here when the car crashed it was all her fault!"

"Hey you want to know why I stopped the car. I stopped out of shock my mom just called and said that somebody…murdered my dad!" She said between sobs then broke down again in my arms.

"Oh Melissa. My dear god Melissa."

"Breathe. Breathe Melissa. Take a breath." She gasped for air.

"There you go ok, come on get in my car." I led her shaking figure to the passenger's side of my car and she sat down, I buckled her in for after that sudden out burst she seemed to go into shock. She sat staring straight forward, ignoring me, ignoring the man calling the police, ignoring the sheriff who had stopped by to see why we were all standing there looking at two crashed cars.

"What are you three doing? Think it's funny to crash cars right by my lawn?"

"Hello sheriff." I said sarcastically.

"Who started this Mr. Rainey? And I thought you weren't supposed to come into town anymore?" The arthritic sheriff condescendingly asked.

"Well actually my-Melissa, got some shocking news and must have slammed on the breaks, I wasn't here you should probably asked uh-him." I said pointing at the man as I bent down so I was face level with Melissa.

"Melissa! Look at me."

"What?" She asked vaguely still not focusing on me but somewhere on the landscape through the windshield.

"Melissa, the sheriff is probably going to want to talk to you. I need you to make up the shocking reason on why you slammed on your breaks."

"Why?" The answer was still disinterested, but none the less I seemed to be getting her attention.

"The sheriff, just do it." I whispered as the sheriff approached us.

"Miss, can you tell me why you slammed on your breaks?"

"I received shockingly bad news."

"Which was? The man over there, Jim, refuses to tell me says you should tell me yourself." He said rolling his eyes.

♥ (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) ♥

"I…I miscarried, I was on the phone with the doctor." It was the first thing that came to mind. I don't know why it did, because it wasn't possible but I said it. Finally I turned my attention to the sheriff who was still leaning over me with an awkward expression on his face, and then I looked over his shoulder to see Mort who was looking shocked at me. I winked at him and he smiled a little then leaned on the car deciding that if it was true he would be quite sad about it.

"I…I'm…who's child was it?" The sheriff finally got out.

"Mort Rainey's." I said turning back to stare out the windshield. Out of the corner of my eye Mort was pretending to look heart broken, I almost burst into a fit of giggles when Mort put his head against the car.


	4. I Know

_**Author's Note: This is a story about Mort Rainey and his therapist…not some boring story like it sounds it's actually a romance/horror. Ok, well I'm going to give you some advice. Watch out for where somebody starts talking and stops, I add things to the sentences that Mort thinks but does not say. OK? Ready Set Read! Oh school started up so I'm going to be kind of slow on these updates up I'll try to make it faster then form the last time I updated!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my assumptions and Doctor Melissa Anthony of psychology. **_

**Therapy **

(Mort's Point of View)

"You ready?" I asked Melissa when the car was parked outside my house.

"What?"

"I asked if you were ready to go in." I asked her. Ever since we dropped her car off at the engineer shop the only thing she had done was let us sit in an embarrassed silence and stare out my window.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here Mort." Oh and I invited her over for the night.

♥ (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) ♥

(Melissa' Point of View!)

I pulled the book he gave me Everybody Drops the Dime and started to read.

_Todd Downey thought that a woman who stole your love when your love was the only thing you had wasn't much of a woman at all, so he decided to kill her. He knew exactly where he was going to bury her, in the garden that she loved more than she loved him…_

"Melissa are you listening?" Mort asked leaning over the ledge of his balcony where he had been working and smiled down at me. I felt my stomach jump up and I smiled back up at him.

"Oh no. I'm sorry I was just getting into this book. It's starting out good Mort, I was expecting a little less abrupt." He laughed.

"Let me guess he just decided to kill her?"

"Yeah." He chuckled again.

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to sleep in my bed while I slept on the couch."

"Oh. No, I'll take the couch; I really couldn't take you out of your bedroom."

"Oh it's no problem. I usually sleep on the couch anyway, I find myself thinking too much when I try to fall asleep in there."

"Oh. Well thank you that would be nice." He smiled. As I walked up the wooden stairs, they creaked under my socks and I blushed. He looked down at me.

"I'm going to sleep now, it's been an over active day. Thanks for letting me stay; my mind would have driven me crazy if I was alone."

"It's no problem, try to sleep well ok? I don't want you to have any nightmares." I smiled up at him again. It made me think about the time my father had sat in bed and told me stories so I wouldn't go to bed scared.

"_Tell me a story!" I yelled after he had tucked me in._

"_A story? About what?" He asked even though he already knew which kind of story I wanted to hear._

"_A story about you when you were younger!"_

"_Ok, how about my dog Scruffy?" _

"_I love Scruffy!"_

"_You never met him."_

"_Yes but I still love him!" I explained as if it was the most simple ting in the world. _

"_Ok which story?"_

"_Not the one when he dies."_

"_Ok. How about the one about when he came to my school?" _

"_Ok!"_

"Melissa? It's right down here." He said pointing to the door down the hall.

"Thanks Mort." I said walking towards my room. I sat down on the bed then walked towards the closet. I pulled out one of Mort's long shirts and used it as a night dress. I lay down on his bed and tried to get comfortable on his crisp sheets, he hadn't been lying he really didn't sleep in this room all that often. I sniffed his pillow then laughed at my childish behavior. I started thinking about my dad, naturally, but I heard a crash and sat up in bed. I rushed out of the room and looked over the railing; it was Mort he had dropped a coffee mug he looked up at me and smiled sheepishly when I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it slipped."

♥ (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) ♥

(Mort's Point of View)

I made up a lie quickly. I had thrown the coffee mug at John Shooter's face, when he had been there. When I had missed he had just winked at me and disappeared.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized sincerely.

"Oh! No that's fine I just was wondering what the noise was…Are you ok Mort?" She asked stepping out from behind the bar I couldn't see her behind on the railing before, but now I could.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. What are you wearing?" I said immediately regretting the words after they came out of my mouth.

"Oh! Um I hope you don't mind I had to borrow your shirt for a nightgown…?" She was blushing but I think I was even redder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah thats…sure no problem sorry." I said blushing a deep red as she turned around and the shirt didn't quite fit.

♥ (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) (Mort) ♥

(Melissa's Point of View)

I nodded and spun around walking back to Mort's room. I sat down on the bed, waited for two minutes than stood up to see what he was doing. I pushed the door open hoping that it didn't squeak enough to grab his attention I stood in the doorway and watched him pace the floor.

"I don't understand! I wrote the story! You killed her dad what else do you need?" Mort was talking and pacing I saw him step on the broken glass and start to bleed form his feet but he didn't seem to notice. I saw him shiver and all of a sudden he cracked his jaw and stood up a little straighter.

"Ye know what I want pilgrim, don't play mind games with me. Yer already losing the last one you started!" A southern drawl I recognized at once as John Shooter's voice left Mort's body.

"She lost her father because of us! Have you no decency!" Mort's voice came out high because he said it as he shivered. I took a step back into his room and snapped the door shut before I heard Shooter yell…

"THE GIRL!"

I tried not to panic; the man that killed my father (in my boyfriend's body!) was running up the stairs. I felt my blood run cold as the two men in that one hot body argue over what they were to do about me.

They burst the door open and I stood frozen to the spot before I came back to my senses.

"I know what you did!" It was Mort; I could see in his eyes that it was him.

"And what dear therapist did I do…?" I had been wrong.


End file.
